The Survival Tournament
by Of Manga And Men
Summary: Luffy gets an invitation to a battle tournament, the strange part? It is delivered by an arrow with no other ships or sight of any living creature near by. Rated T for the tons of violence and graphic detail that will be present in this story. as a warning I only own the island and the Oc's which are based off of the the Leo and Gem duo no real names of course
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

It was another sunny day on the Grand Line, and the crew of the Thousand-Sunny all had relaxation on their minds. Luffy, Brook, and Usopp were sitting on the railing fishing, Chopper was in his room working on new medicine, Zoro was napping in his room on the mast, Franky was down in the workshop fixing up the shark sub, and Nami and Robin were relaxing in their beach chairs with Sanji bringing them drinks and snacks.

"Nami Swaaaannn, Robin Chwaaaaan!" Sanji crooned as he brought them a pitcher of lemonade and poured them each a glass, as he was about to offer the glasses to them Brook came over and took a glass.

"We haven't caught anything all day and I'm dying of thirst, oh wait I'm already dead, yohohoho!" Brook laughed as he drank down the entire glass. Enraged Sanji kicked him upside the head,

"You idiot that was meant for Nami swan"

"But I was so thirsty" Brook replied in anguish, Usopp walked over and drank the other glass of lemonade

"Mmmm, delicious lemonade Sanji" He said, and for his efforts he also received a kick upside the head, Sanji was about to pour more into the empty glasses when, *THOCK* an arrow lodges itself in the main mast with a note and package attached. Sanji looked around to see who might have sent it but there wasn't a sp as far as the eye could see, he opened the letter and read it.

"Oi Luffy!" he called over to the captain "this letter is addressed to you." Luffy jumps down from where he is fishing and reads the letter, he reads this out loud

"Dear Mr. Monkey D. Luffy, you have been chosen out fifteen Devil fruit users from around the world to fight in a battle that will certainly go down in history, you and your crew are to sail in the direction indicated by the log pose that is in the package, it will take you to an island the likes of which you've never seen, of course your crew will be taken care of during your participation in this battle which will most likely take days, and of course to the winner goes the spoils with a grand prize of one billion beri…" at this Nami perks up instantly and grabs Luffy by the collar of his shirt

"We are going" she says with that infamous look she gets when there is a boatload of cash involved, "but Nami there's more to the letter" argues Luffy.

"I don't care there's one billion Beri on the line and I could use some new clothes" she said dropping Luffy and picturing some new outfits. Luffy jumped up and handed Nami the log pose, "Okay guys we're going on another adventure!" Luffy yelled excitedly. Zoro opened the door and looked down sleepily "Jeez Luffy do you have to be so loud?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Island

After the letter was explained to Franky and Chopper they set sail for the island. Uneventful days passed as they sailed for the island, everyone's daily lives continued as if the letter never came except Luffy of course. He would not stop talking about it and practicing, every night Brook would have to put him to sleep with one of his lullabies. Until one day, "I can see the Island!" Usopp yelled looking through his boggle goggles "There's something strange about this island though." Robin used her powers and planted an eye on one of the trees and looked around, "He's right, this island isn't a summer, winter, spring, or fall island," she says,

"Eh?!" Chopper exclaims "then what kind of island is it?"

"That's just it, it's an island that's all four"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" Chopper, Luffy, Usopp, and Brook all exclaimed in unison

"I don't know how it happened but I am curious to see what caused this" Robin continued her eyes back on the ship. Once they landed on the island a tall, thin man with blonde hair in a white shirt and black tie.

"Name?" he called from the shore, Luffy appeared on the Lion's head

"Monkey D. Luffy! Captain of the Straw hat Pirates" he called down, the man flipped through a clipboard of papers, some of which were wanted posters most of which Luffy couldn't make out.

"Ah, Monkey D. Luffy right this way, you were the last one we were waiting for" the man said at last and gestured for them to dock their ship as he jumped aboard. They sailed for about another twenty minutes and came upon a dock leading to a path, there were eight other ships. The ones that drew the various Strawhats' attention were a yellow submarine, a very large red boat drawn by two giant serpents, a paddle boat with a swan on the bow and a marine ship. Luffy's face grew into a very large smile about the swan ship and was going to dash off the ship and run down a path, but the man stopped him.

"Wait I have to make sure the path is clear," he said and jumped off the ship and knocked on a nearby tree and then waved to the crew "Ok it is safe to come down now, follow me" and with that he started down the path. Luffy jumped off eagerly and followed after him, Chopper collected his pack and followed suit in full human form and the rest of the crew checked their things on the ship and followed suit. The path they followed wound around a forest, filled with massive trees, Luffy was bouncing around excitedly waiting for the time they would reach wherever they were going, the rest of the crew followed along patiently.

"ahhhh, this brings back memories." Said Usopp, remembering his days on the Boin Archipelago "well minus the food plants, the animals trying to eat me, and the island itself trying to eat me"

"well here we are, the place where your crew will be staying " the man gestured when they reached a huge building with an even huger clearing surrounding it, he led them into the front door where they stared in aw,

"no time to be seeing the mansion right now the other guests are waiting for you in the dining hall" he said and gestured them into an elegant ball room and dining hall, there was a multitude of familiar characters there, Luffy scanned the room looking for the one man he had been looking for until he saw him.

"BON-CHAN!" Luffy screamed with excitement, a man tall man with dark hair and a ballet outfit with swans looked over and a grin spread across his face.

"MUGI-CHAN!" he leaped up with join and tackled Luffy with excitement as the rest of the crew, especially Usopp and Chopper, greeted him warmly.

"Bon Kurei, how did you make it here? We saw you got captured by that navy ship back in Alabasta?" questioned Usopp

"Well my friends, it's truly good to see you again, I was captured and they sent me to Impel Down all the way down to level three the famine hell, one day I was trying to keep my fellow inmates in high spirits with some dance when Mugi-chan here comes busting through the walls, we fought together to get his older brother out of there, we didn't make it and I had to sacrifice myself to let Luffy go save his brother. They locked me up again but this time on level five and I eventually made my way to Newkama land where I became the new king. One day this blonde man here breaks into impel down himself and finds me in Newkama land and requests that I participate in this tournament, so naturally I took the chance and here I am now"

"That's great Bon-Chan!" Luffy said happily, "what's this competition all about anyways?"

"Well it's interesting you say, some anonymous benefactor has gathered some of the best devil fruit users in the grand line" Bon Kurei said taking Luffy by the shoulder "I'm sure you've met some of these guys on your travels haven't you?" In fact, Luffy has he sees his old friends from Alabasta Chaka and Pell, two marines and one ex marine Kizaru, Smoker, and Aokiji. He also sees some old enemies like Caribou and Crocodile. He also saw Law, as well as the Boa sisters from Amazon Lily, he tried to remain out of Hancock's sights so he wandered over to another set of tables. Here he saw his fellow super nova Trafalgar Law, and two unfamiliar faces so he decided to sit next to them. One was a boy who didn't look any older than fifteen he looked just shy of six feet with brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a solemn demeanor he wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a black vest and jeans, the other was a girl she was a few inches shorter than the boy but seemed to be about seventeen, she had hair that seemed to be a mix of all natural hair colors, and blue green sort of eyes she was wearing black slacks, and a black tank top. Luffy decided to introduce himself

"Hi I'm Luffy!" he said cheerfully to the couple, the boy looked warily at him before holding out a hand,

"The name's Gunnar, and I already knew who you are, you're Monkey D. Luffy second highest ranked of the eleven super nova's, your grandfather is the once great Navy leader Garp, you have the powers of the Gomu gomu no mi, basically you're a rubber man impervious to blunt attacks unless Haki is applied" the boy summarized

"Wow you certainly know a lot about me" Luffy said

"You'll have to forgive him," the girl chimed in "I don't know much about him but from the way he acts around the other competitors, he doesn't exactly like pirates, I'm Annie by the way"

"Nice to meet you, I guess, so if this is an all devil fruit user tournament what kind of devil fruits did you guys eat?" Luffy asked inquisitively, Annie was the first to respond,

"I ate a Paramecia fruit, I believe it was called the Camo Camo no mi I can't turn invisible but I can make it so I look like my surroundings, I could be a tree, a mound of snow, or in a house environ I can turn into a piece of furniture" she said and right before their eyes she turned into the chair she was sitting on.

"Cooool!" Luffy said with excitement "Gunnar what can you do?" the boy let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later. I ate a mythical Zoan fruit, the Ryu Ryu no mi model: Shiro. I can turn into a white dragon." He said and sprouted a pair of scaly white wings and a long white tail, "being a white dragon I can breathe an icy breath" he turned his head to his glass of water and breathed a white stream of air and the glass shattered. He was going to continue his demonstration when the blonde man came to the podium on the stage and called for attention.

"Welcome, all of you who were summoned here were because of your amazing abilities with your devil fruit powers, and have been chosen to compete in a survival competition, I am not the man who came up with this event but I will be representing him none the less so let me explain the rules. You fifteen combatants will be set loose on this island of four seasons, you are allowed to move anywhere on the island but you have to get your own food and water, this is a no holds barred survival contest so you can use any trick, weapon or power you can come up with. We begin tomorrow, but tonight we celebrate." He clapped his hands and chefs with big platters and barrels of sake came out of the kitchen. Everyone stuffed themselves, Annie went and sat over with the other women from Amazon Lily. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook all partied with Bon-Kurei and had a good time. All the Navy men all sat together and talked about strategy. Law, Gunnar, and Crocodile all ate their meals quietly and peacefully. Sanji looked up from his meal to see a couple of men from Alabasta.

"Hey if it isn't Chaka and… Pell? I thought you died carrying away that massive bomb into the sky" Sanji said in awe

"No just roughed me up pretty bad, this nice old man on the outskirts found me and nursed me back to health." Pell explained surprised that he is remembered

"well anyways how is Vivi chan?"

"she is doing very well, I'll tell her you said hi when we get back" Chaka boasted, Sanji smirked.

" You sure you can beat any of these guys, I mean Crocodile alone kicked your butts and our captain kicked his butt" Sanji retorted in a matter of fact tone.

They both chuckled and returned to their meals, After a night of eating drinking and partying the host showed each of them to their luxurious room where they waited for morning to come.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle Begins

The next morning all the people participating in the fight were woken up and corralled into the dining hall where they enjoyed their last prepared meal for however long this tournament would last. Each one of them had a pack made for them by either their crews, family, themselves, or provided by the tournament official, the blonde man came up to the podium and spoke into the microphone, "In a matter of minutes you fifteen are about to embark from this circle and into the four season island, you may go where ever you please, even the compound you stayed in before but be warned there is no food in or water in the compound and untold dangers, you may form alliances but eventually those alliances will have to break in order to have one victor and special devices have been implanted on you to keep you from fighting the first ten minutes of the competition, but without any further ado Get ready," the man started all the zohan users transformed into their half human half beast forms, "get set," there was a moment of tense silence, "Go!" the man yelled and in an instant Kizaru was gone, Luffy, the Boa sisters, Caribou, and Bon Kurei made their way to the spring section of the island. Aokiji went off in a dash to the winter part of the island and Gunnar flew that way too. Law and Smoker went in the direction of the Fall part of the island. Pell, Chaka, and Crocodile all dispersed to the summer part of the island, and Annie was nowhere to be found. The MC gave a smirk and removed his disguise, "the games are on captain, I'll keep a watch on our friends."

"Bon-chan you there?" Luffy said quietly

"I sure am, ready to win this Mugi-chan?" Bon Kurei replied

"You bet I am" the powerful pair crept around in the thick brush of the spring part of the island, they were sure it had already been ten minutes and that they could be attacked at any moment, Luffy held up a hand "we're being followed," He whispered

"By who?" asked Bon Kurei

"two snakes, and neither of them from this island" Luffy quickly pulled Bon Kurei close to him as a green blob flew past them and hit a tree, the tree began to melt. "Show yourselves! I know you're there!" Luffy called and the three Boa sisters appeared, and Hancock was already flustered just from seeing Luffy. "Oh Luffy I can't tell you how good it is to see you! Are you hungry?" Hancock stumbled over her words.

"EH?! FOOD?!" Luffy exclaimed and then regained his composure"no and for the last time I'm not going to marry you."

A loud Eh came from Bon Kurei "This woman has been trying to get you to marry her?! Why don't you?!" he asked wildly

"Because I don't want to get married, but I'm open to a partnership" Luffy offered, Hancock took this the wrong way and swooned. "I meant for the competition." He corrected, the three sisters talked about it and Hancock stepped forward,

"we are willing to go with an alliance, but just don't slow us down" She said with a smirk

"I was going to say the same thing to you."

On the winter part of the island Gunnar was walking atop the snow as if it were nothing. He opened his pack to grab something to eat and moved a little package out of his bag, which turned back into Annie, the girl drew her sword which was dripping with poison and swung. It glanced off harmlessly as Gunnar whipped her feet out from under her and wrapped his tail around her waist.

"not going to be able to penetrate my scales that easily girl," he breathed calmly, Annie swung at his tail a few times to no avail, "Yea those have scales on it too." He said mockingly and threw her aside. She got up and brushed the snow off of herself and lunged at Gunnar again, this time he grabbed her collar and had a razor sharp claw aimed at her throats, "and that was going to accomplish what exactly?" now he was annoyed, he threw her into the air and whipped her with his tail sending her into the pile of snow. He turned around to see Aokiji approaching in the distance, he clawed himself a hole and covered it with his white wings, he felt something jam up under his legs and lift him up, Aokiji spotted him, but not the girl. Icicles were launched at him with amazing speed he was barely able to smash them with his claws, he leaped from the icy pedestal, sliced it up and launched each giant chunk at the man. Aokiji side stepped them as if nothing happened and he was finally standing face to face with the boy, the boy stood agape as the man towered over him by a few inches. Out of nowhere Annie popped up again and sliced off Aokiji's arms and head, Gunnar grabbed her by the arm and launched into the air grew his wings and flew towards the peak of the mountain while Aokiji's head grew back in time to see them fly off.


	4. Chapter 4: Th Battle in the Sand

The now allied groups of Bon Kurei, Luffy and the Boa sisters entered the summer part of the island. Luffy's tongue was hanging out of his mouth, Marigold and Sandersonia were in full snake form and despite the heat Bon Kurei was still in high spirits.

"Ahhhh, it's so hooooot," Luffy griped

"Luffy do you need some water?" Hancock doted

"That would be nice." Hancock handed Luffy a giant barrel of water with an equally giant straw. Luffy took a giant chug.

"Ahhhh, that was nice, thanks Hancock."

"Oh, Luffy it was nothing." Hancock blushed, Luffy offered everyone else a drink,

"Come on every one we don't want to dry out in this heat." Every one took normal sized sips, Luffy shifted uncomfortably Bon Kurei turned to him

"Is something wrong Mugi-Chan?" he asked.

"Yea, we're being watched,"

"By who?"

"Them." Luffy pointed skyward to what looked like a hawk circling them,

"What do you mean it's just a hawk, I think the heat's getting to you Mugi-chan" Bon Kurei said worried.

"How much you want to bet? Gomu Gomu Fusen!" Luffy blew up like a giant human balloon and twisted his body, and then he released the air and sent him skyward. Sure enough he was nose to beak with the half hawk Pell and half jackal Chaka; then his foot went even higher up into the air.

"Gomu Gomu noooo," Luffy began

"Oh Sh-" Pell started

"Axe!" Luffy brought his foot down on top of Pell's head and drove him down towards the earth. Chaka jumped off and landed with a loud thud and caught Pell in his arms.

"Damn it Luffy how could you be so willing to join up with a man that had a part in trying to bring down our kingdom!?" Chaka said angrily as Pell got up rubbing his head.

"Eh? Bon-Chan has changed, he and I are really good friends." Luffy said matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't matter this gives us a chance to get even with one of the men who tried to hurt Vivi-chan and the rest of our kingdom." Chaka lunged forward at Bon Kurei, but Luffy intercepted it and caught him in an uppercut which sent him skyward.

"The last thing you want to do is hurt my friends, and besides you should be more worried about that." Luffy pointed off into the distance at a glint coming off a golden hook. Luffy caught Chaka and handed him over to Hancock.

"Take Chaka and stay out of the way, your ability won't work on Crocodile." She nodded and took Chaka a fair distance away right as the hook reached Luffy. Luffy grabbed the hook and threw it and the body attached to it to the ground and Crocodile reappeared in a solid form.

"You might have a harder time beating me now that I can hit you without needing to be wet, I can use Haki now." He said and gave his trademark grin. Crocodile shot out his hook and Luffy easily sidestepped it easily, Crocodile mean while tried to dissolve into sand and slink away but Bon Kurei quickly doused him in the barrel of water.

"Mr.2?!" He said in shock and stood up,

"That's Bon Kurei to you Crocodile! Okama-Kenpo!" He let out a barrage of kicks each one landing in vital areas. Crocodile collapsed in a heap and the group went to meet up with Chaka and Hancock. Chaka had come to during the fight.

"What happened?" Chaka asked

"It was Crocodile, we easily kicked his butt which has me worried, he should have been much harder to defeat." Luffy replied, they shrugged it off and headed off to another part of the island. Back to where Crocodile had collapsed two figures appeared over the body as it dissolved into sand and moved under a coat.

"Well Law it looks like we have our hands full, according to my clone those two idiots from Arabasta teamed up with Straw hat and he has teamed up with the Boa sisters and my idiot subordinate Mr.2." explained the real Crocodile who had teamed up with Law.

"We should switch targets, one without Haki we are outmatched against a warlord, her two sisters, and one of the strongest super novas," Law surmised "How about we search for those two kids, the boy should be on the winter side of the island which would give him an advantage considering his ability."


End file.
